


Love Language

by writingforanothertime



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, High School, Love Language, M/M, They talk, fluffy fluff, i don’t know how to tag, uhhhhhh they cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforanothertime/pseuds/writingforanothertime
Summary: they discuss how to make their relationship betterliterally nothing is wrong or goes wrong
Relationships: Kid Blink/Mush Meyers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Love Language

When Mush had first asked Blink out they had both been ecstatic. Their friends always told them they should date, it wasn’t a big deal they said, but there were always things in the way. But finally, finally, it had happened and they were together. 

Blink had never felt so content. Mush was everything to him. And he liked telling him so. He was sitting on his bed, Mush’s head in his lap, petting his hair. 

“I hope you by now how much you mean to me,” he said quietly.

Mush was dozing off but he opened his eyes, blinking slowly. A smile spread across his face.

“Of course I do, you tell me all the time.”

“Right sorry,” Blink looked away.

“Hey, no, I didn’t mean it in a bad way. I’m always ready to hear it again,” he reached up brushing his boyfriend’s cheek with his knuckles. 

“Ok. You mean absolutely everything to me.”

“Sap,” Mush whispered. 

He leaned upwards giving his boyfriend a quick kiss.  
Blink gave him a small smile then looked away again. 

Mush knew him too well, there was something up.  
He sat up shifting away slightly, “what’s wrong?”

“Nothin’.”

“No don’t give me that.”

“It’s dumb, doesn’t matter.”

“Yes it does, to me it does. Tell me.”

“How... how come you never say it back?”

“Say what?” Mush was genuinely confused.

Blink gestured vaguely with his hand, “y’know, anything. I always tell you how much I love you, care about you. You don’t usually say anything back, just turn it into a joke or a lame response.” He paused suddenly embarrassed, “whatever, it’s nothing, don’t worry about it.” 

Well that was honest.

“Oh. Iiiii,” Mush drew out the word trying to sort this new information, “I didn’t realize I did that.” He thought about it a little more. 

“We show love in different ways I think, I’m not sure what I do, but I see now that it’s not words. I’m sorry.” He placed a hand on Blink’s knee to make sure he had his attention. “I can try to say things back more often.”

Blink smiled, a real smile this time, “I never thought about that. You’ve heard of that though right? Love languages?”

“What? No.”

“Oh! There’s quizzes and things like that you can take. Knowing each other’s love language can and will help us.” He squeezed Mush’s hand. “You wanna take the test?”

“Yeah sure!” He settled back down, putting his head in Blink’s lap again. 

“Ok, which do you prefer? Spending uninterrupted time with me or hearing “I love you”?” 

“Spending time.”

“Ok, next: would you rather cook dinner with me or get a massage from me.”

Mush let out a short laugh for no apparent reason, “cook dinner.”

This went on for awhile, Blink reading the questions to Mush. Eventually he got the results.

“So, your top one is spending quality time with your significant other, and a close second is physical touch. That’s good to know.” Blink dropped a quick kiss on Mush’s forehead. “Look at that, we’re doing both right now.”

Mush grinned up at his boyfriend, “words is one of them right? ‘Cause that’s yours.”

“Yeah it is. I’m glad we figured this out.”

Blink had started petting Mush’s hair again at some point and he was getting very sleepy. 

“Me too,” he mumbled. 

“I’ll try to spend more time with you or touch you more often,” Blink said it quietly and sincerely, like a promise. Mush generally fell asleep pretty fast once he was sleepy so he might not even have heard him. 

“I think you’re my soulmate,” Mush’s speech was slurred with sleep.

Blink laughed softly, “we are soulmates baby. I know that.”

Mush wiggled slightly trying to get more comfortable and Blink pulled the blanket over him. 

He took the time to just admire this beautiful boy. This was probably ideal for Mush, he was laying on the person he loved most and they were spending time together. Now that he was asleep he probably wasn’t appreciating it but Blink hoped it did some good for him somehow.

He slid hand into Mush’s, loving how perfectly their hands seemed to fit, like puzzle pieces. They really were made for each other. Blink swore to himself he would never let him go.


End file.
